


Stormy Gray and Sea Green

by vonbluen



Series: Jercy hell [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth and Piper ships jercy, Demigod dorks, Escaping from cleaning harpies, Fluff, Go Jason, Jason confessing, Jason is being bold, Jason is not pure, Kiss dare with Leo??, M/M, More Fluff, Nico is a smol kitty, Percy's nightmare, Percy's sass, Will lowkey ships jercy, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonbluen/pseuds/vonbluen
Summary: It was perfect. 
The starry sky above him, the warm water tickling his toes, the melodic sound of the crickets around him, the rustle of leaves from the trees nearby, the gentle breeze blowing on his face, and the gorgeous, perfect demigod called Jason Grace.
Yes, everything was perfect. He could stay here all night and not worry about—
Hold up.
Jason Grace? What’s he doing here?
“I see I’m not the only one having trouble falling asleep,” the son of Jupiter stated, not looking at Percy.
“Obviously,” Percy retorted.
Jason turned his head towards the son of Poseidon and gave him a flat look. “Must you really be sarcastic all the time?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some Jercy so here! There might be some mistakes idk. It's been a while since I've read the series.

###  Stormy Gray and Sea Green

It was a few months after the war with Gaea. 

Percy couldn't believe that he just traveled all over the world and fought alongside his friends to save the world. It felt almost too overwhelming. Now everything was back to normal. But the scars will always remain on him and also many others. 

Enough about this gloomy stuff. He had enough drama to last two lifetimes. He tossed and turned on his bed, not seeming to find a comfortable spot. He sighed and looked at the clock beside his bed. 

_12:47 P.M._

No matter how hard he tries, he just couldn’t sleep. 

The memory of his nightmare he just had crept into his mind. He shook his head furiously. No. He shouldn’t think about it. He shouldn’t ‘reminisce’ about his time in there. He just couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if Annabeth wasn’t there.

Alright, he has to stop.

Percy suddenly wanted to go to the lake. It somehow calms him and slows down his running thoughts about everything. He groaned as a cleaning harpy passed by his window reminding him about the doom he’s going to face if they catch him up and about when it’s already a few hours past bedtime. He scoffed and swung his legs off the bed. Like that would stop him. He quickly grabbed his gray hoodie and went for the window.

He looked out to check if there was any harpy nearby. After, checking, double checking and even triple checking, he slowly opened the door and praying to all gods above that it wouldn’t give a loud creek. When the door was wide enough, he slipped out and slowly closed the door behind him. He made his way towards the lake, almost getting caught three times by a harpy and sat on a spot where his toes hit the clear water but not before spreading out a blanket. What? He was wearing his favourite blue pj’s. That, and it was thin so his butt would hurt if he sits on the ground full of pebbles and stones. 

It was perfect.  
The starry sky above him, the warm water tickling his toes, the melodic sound of the crickets around him, the rustle of leaves from the trees nearby, the gentle breeze blowing on his face, and the gorgeous, perfect demigod called Jason Grace.

Yes, everything was perfect. He could stay here all night and not worry about—

Hold up.

Jason Grace? What’s _he_ doing here?

“I see I’m not the only one having trouble falling asleep,” the son of Jupiter stated, not looking at Percy.

“Obviously,” Percy retorted.

Jason turned his head towards the son of Poseidon and gave him a flat look. "Must you really be sarcastic all the time?”

Percy shrugged and looked at the calm water in front of him. He didn’t mean to be rude. Mentally stressed from the events of those months, he just wanted to be alone. He’s had enough of being accompanied by various people from various cabins telling him to voice out his thoughts and not keep them bottled up inside. Don’t get him wrong, he’s thankful, really grateful, for all those people who cared about him. But the looks of sympathy and pity can get really tiring and frustrating sometimes. He didn’t need their pity. It made him feel too vulnerable, a side only his closest friends who endured almost the same things as him could see. Said friends who understood him and instead of gazing at him pitifully, stood alongside him and helped him fight the horrors the memories of the past wars brought them. 

Thinking about it, does he really want to be alone with all those thoughts and vivid sounds and pictures replaying in his head? Or is it more like, he wants to be alone with a person he’s comfortable with?

Annabeth was awesome. But maybe they should stop talking to each other about it because of the fact that they were both there, going through something that might quite possibly scar them for life. 

Oh and she’s still awesome after they broke up after Percy found out she was lesbian when he accidentally overheard her say it that time when she was playing truth or dare with the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins. He wasn’t against her swinging for the other team, gods no. He just thought that maybe she realized she was lesbian because she thought she liked someone else? And Percy was right. She had ever-growing feelings for a certain daughter of Aphrodite who could charmspeak powerfully. 

Turns out she was ignoring her feelings for Piper because (duh) she was with Percy and they needed each other the most after _Tartarus._ They broke up after hours of talking about it (Their relationship, not Tartarus. They already had enough of that). A few tears were shed from both parties and few hugs were shared. They weren’t bitter, no. Especially not Percy. 

Sure he felt a little sad then because he and Annabeth went through so much together. But now, he felt okay. In fact, he discovered something about himself after that dare kiss with Leo. Yes, he kissed Leo but that’s another story for another time (A/N: oh gods another random story idea added to the list!!! Yeah, I should shut up. Carry on.)  
Percy knew that he was, for a fact, bisexual. He had genuine feelings for Annabeth but he also liked kissing that dorky son of Hephaestus. Oh gods no, he wasn’t falling for the dude. He just generally liked the kiss, is all. Like a guy feeling smug and satisfied after kissing that cute transferee girl randomly in the middle of the cafeteria. Yeah, kind of like that. And it just got confirmed when Percy felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks when Jason sat too close to him or that time when he straddled him during practice. 

“I’m sorry,” Jason spoke up. Percy looked at him, confused. “I know you went all the way out here to be alone. I kind of feel like I’m invading your privacy now,” the former Praetor said and flashed him a sheepish smile. He stood up and started to make his way towards the cabins.

“Jace…”

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. 

“You’re a big idiot. Please stay…”

“You just insulted me before asking me to stay. That’s so nice of you Perce,” Jason joked and made his way towards Percy.

Percy brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. “Well, you are an idiot. If anything, I should be the one invading your privacy. It seems like you were having a moment there.”

Jason stood behind Percy to his right and gazed ahead. “Yeah…”

“Missing Piper?”

“No, it’s not that...”

“You can talk to me,” Percy offered, throwing a pebble into the water. Percy could practically hear Jason smirk. “Oh? Just eight minutes ago you shot me with your signature sass and now you’re offering to listen to my innermost thoughts and feelings?” he teased. 

Percy looked up at Jason incredulously then turned to the lake again. “Fine, be that way. You’re the one always telling me to stop bottling up things. You’re such a hypocrite Grace.”

He heard him chuckle behind him. 

The _impudence!_

“Nah, it’s not that important anyway,” Jason told him. Percy looked up at Jason again who was slowly rubbing his arms. Percy inwardly sighed. How occupied was he with his thoughts that he, Jason fucking Grace, forgot to bring a jacket before going out? Jason gave Percy a small smile as if he knew what Percy was thinking about. 

“I know, I was an idiot,” he said before Percy had the chance to say anything.

Percy suddenly lets out a yawn he didn’t realize he was holding back. Great.

“Come on, I know you’re getting tired. Let’s head back Perce,” Jason told him. Percy shook his head and stared at the lake ahead. “Not yet.”

He heard Jason sigh. “Alright what’s wrong?” Jason asked.

“Nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like it’s nothing,” Jason said, “You know you can always talk to me, right? We’re bros remember?”

The corners of Percy’s mouth twitched but he didn’t say anything. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Percy’s waist. Jason placed his legs on either side, his chin on his shoulder. 

“Jason! What are you doing?” Percy hissed, obviously flustered. 

“Doing what I was contemplating on doing before you came here,” Jason replied and nuzzled Percy’s neck, “Being bold.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sshh… Just enjoy the moment Perce.”

“How would you even know I wouldn’t mind this position?” Percy smacked Jason’s arm lightly. He felt the son of Jupiter smile. He placed his hand on Percy’s chest, where his heart should be. “Because it’s beating really fast…” he replied, “And you show no signs of resistance. Stubbornness, maybe, but not resistance.” 

Did he want this? Does this feel comfortable? Does he want Jason to stay where he is right now? 

_Yes, gods yes._

He sighed in defeat and all but melted in Jason’s arms. Yes, he wanted this. He wanted Jason’s arms around him. He wanted Jason close. He wanted Jason’s undivided attention. He wanted to feel Jason’s warmth, which, by the way, Jason wasn’t giving much right now most probably since he’s feeling cold. 

“See? You like this.” Jason said and tightened his hold on Percy. 

“You know, you’re really different at night. You’re more straightforward and bolder than you are during the day,” Percy pointed out and held Jason’s arms and leaned back against him. 

“You know, I’m also really active during the night and I can be bolder somewhere else, like the bed,” Jason said suggestively, a slight purr in his voice.

Percy scoffed. “Are you seriously flirting with me, Grace?” 

“Maybe?”

“Yep. You’re completely different at night. I don’t know if I like it or not, honestly,” Percy stated.

“Oh you’ll love it Perce,” Jason told him, placing a soft kiss on his neck. 

“Okay, now you’re being weird Jason.”

“I like you…”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I wish I had bought a camera with me so I could show you in the morn—Wait what?” Percy stopped midsentence and turned his head towards Jason in shock, “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

Jason was silent for a moment. Then he looked at the lake, his chin still on Percy’s shoulder. “No Percy, I’m not,” he muttered.

“It’s been only a few months Jason, come on,” Percy said.

“I realized it before we fought the giants and before you awakened Gaea with your nosebleed,” Jason chuckled. 

“Hey! It’s not like I could control it! I didn’t even notice I had a nosebleed,” Percy protested. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Perce. Anyway, Piper and I broke up after I told her I was gay. Then she told me she was lesbian and that she liked Annabeth. I wasn’t surprised, really. Those two have gotten really close after they went to that underground place,” Jason went on.

Percy was trying to process the new information. Did he like Jason back? Percy being Percy, he only thought of one way to confirm it. 

He unwound Jason’s arms from his waist. “Percy I—“

He cut of Jason’s apology by wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck and pressed his lips to his. 

He didn’t know if he _liked_ Jason, but he does know that something’s there. The bolts of electricity running from his mouth where Jason’s lips are touching his, the growing heat on his cheeks and his heart drumming against his chest. Maybe he’s getting there but for it’s enough, for now. 

Jason’s lips started to move against Percy’s causing Percy to smile through the kiss. He didn’t even know why he smiled. They sat there with their lips moving in sync until Percy decided to be as bold as Jason was uncharacteristically being. Percy licked Jason’s bottom lip for entrance to which Jason immediately granted. Percy’s hand traveled up to Jason’s head, running it through his blonde locks. He tugged on it when he felt Jason bite his lower lip and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The two sons of the eldest gods fought for dominance as they normally would in other situations. Everything was always a competition for the two. Jason cupped Percy’s cheeks as his tongue explored Percy’s mouth more. 

The Percy felt his lungs screaming for air so he was first to pull away from the heated kiss. He placed his forehead on Jason’s as he tried to catch his breath. Jason smiled warmly at him and pecked him on the lips once more.

“I expected you to stomp away from me like the drama queen that you are, maybe leaving me with a bruise on the cheek and nosebleed but not this. Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Jason went on as he stared at Percy’s sea green eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, they were fucking beautiful and he could just stare at them all night, not that he would ever admit that to the other. 

“You think too badly of me Grace,” Percy protested, a subtle pout on his very much swollen lips. 

Jason grinned. “So is that an ‘Oh yes Jason, I want you even more’?” 

“Oh wow,” Percy deadpanned. He placed his head on Jason’s shoulder and buried his face in his neck. He felt Jason’s arms snake around his waist after he placed a kiss on his temple. “I… sure as Hades enjoyed the kiss. It wasn’t like that kiss with Leo.”

“That hurt me Perce.”

“No, it’s not like that. I can’t compare it to that dare kiss because the two are so different. When I kissed you, I never wanted to stop, it was… addictive.”

“I don’t mind kissing you again.”

“Pfft I initiated the kiss blondie so I’m the manner man here,” Percy challenged childishly. 

“We shouldn’t be talking about being the manner man when both men swing for the other team,” Jason pointed out.

“I’m bisexual,” Percy huffed.

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not. I’m red and blue. You’re just blue.”

“No, I’m gay.”

“Are we talking about gay-happy or gay-I’m obsessed with Percy because I’m pretty sure I wasn’t talking about blue-sad,” Percy stated flatly.

“Um… both?”

“Why are we even talking about this?”

“I don’t know, you brought it up,” Jason countered.

“Well you caused me to bring it up,” Percy shot back.

“You’re such a child.”

“Yeah? Well you just confessed to this child so suck it up.”

“There’s another thing I’d be willing to suck Percy,” Jason said.

“By the gods Jason Grace.”

Jason hummed. “Say my name again.”

“Piece of Shit.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Mine.”

Jason smiled and ran his hand through Percy’s dark locks. “I never knew you could be so cheesy, Percy.”

“Shut up I was basically telling you that I reciprocated your feelings, and _this_ is what I get?”

“I was already yours right from the beginning Percy. I was just hoping you could be mine as well?”

“I am now,” Percy replied and started to move for Jason’s lap. 

“So that’s a yes then?” Jason asked, electric blue eyes twinkling with hope.

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “No shit, Grace.”

Percy really wished he had a camera because the smile that Jason gave him was the best he’s seen yet like nothing ever mattered to Jason other than him at the moment and it made him feel things he hasn’t felt for the Son of Jupiter before.

Like the unmistakable fast-growing affection for the blond.

“Thank you,” Jason said, eyes gleaming with happiness. He was just so adorable Percy can’t help but smile fondly at the boy.

“Dork.”

The blond only grinned and nuzzled his face in Percy’s neck.

The night wasn’t so bad after all.

***

Percy cackled, putting on his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

“And then you were like, ‘There’s another thing I’d be willing to suck Percy.’” Percy tried to imitate Jason’s voice then laughed at both his failure to do so and at Jason, who was currently burying his face in his hands, ears red from mortification.

“Oh gods…” Percy heard him mutter.

Percy laughed again, making his way towards the embarrassed boy who was now back to his old self.

(Although he admits he kind of likes that side of Jason)

(Not that he’d ever admit that)

“Percy Jackson, stop it…” Jason groaned and looked up at Percy, face still flushed.

Percy’s face turned serious. He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders who was currently sitting on his bed and looked him in the eye.

“Say my name again,” he said, imitating Jason’s voice again and miserably failing.

Jason put his hands on Percy’s chest and tried to push him away. The Son of Poseidon just laughed and took Jason’s wrists. Warmth spread through his chest as the Son of Jupiter looked up at him embarrassedly with his startling electric blue eyes.

He didn’t know what came over him when he asked Jason to sleep beside him last night after they decided to head back. Jason agreed of course. He couldn’t remember what happened after that. He just knows that waking up to Jason’s peaceful sleeping face with his arms wrapped around him protectively was the best thing in the world next to his mom’s blue food. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jason’s. Jason immediately responded and cupped Percy’s face. Percy beamed at the boy after they pulled away from each other and stood up. Jason stopped him from walking away by wrapping his arms around his waist, still sitting on the bed. He buried his face on Percy’s stomach, face still slightly red. Percy chuckled and threaded this fingers through Jason’s hair. He smiled after he heard Jason sighing in content.

“You should probably take a shower before a certain centaur comes galloping towards my door,” Percy told him. 

“Hmm yeah okay…”

***

“Finally you two!” Annabeth exclaimed after she spotted Percy and Jason sitting together at the dining pavilion, not giving two fucks about the rules, with Jason’s arm slung around Percy’s shoulders. 

“They’ve been shipping you two like crazy fangirls since forever,” Will stated, holding a blushing Nico’s hand (who was muttering something grumpily, probably because of something Will said).

“Good morning to you, too,” Percy stated flatly. 

“We’re happy for you guys,” Piper smiled at them warmly.

“I don’t remember ever telling you guys anything about us being together?” Percy sassed.

Annabeth rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Jason’s been making heart eyes at you ever since you two sat down,” she argued.

Jason stopped making heart eyes at Percy and looked and Annabeth. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were,” Nico pointed out.

Jason shrugged and kissed the side of Percy’s head. Percy blushed and tried to swat Jason away. 

“Yeah, we’re together,” Jason told them.

Percy looked down and smiled. Yeah, he totally didn’t mind this. He liked Jason’s arm around him. He liked how Jason looked at him as if he was the most important person in his life. He liked how Jason looked at him with undivided attention.

He liked Jason Grace.

He looked at said blond and smiled to himself.

And he knew it’s not going to change anytime soon.


End file.
